A power supply could be considered as the most important part of an electronic device that supplies electric power for the operation of the electronic device. However, when the power supply is switching, a great deal of heat is produced due to a power loss. Thus, a power supply A1 usually comes with a fan A11 for dispersing the heat as shown in FIG. 1. The fan A11 of a power supply A1 is usually installed at an end surface of the power supply, and a through hole is disposed at a connecting hole on the end surface corresponding to an end of the fan, and the connection is usually achieved by securing a screw into the through hole to mount the fan A 11 at a fixed position. Further, the electronic device also has a connecting position according to a certain required specification to facilitate its production and assembly. Therefore, the power supply must be installed at a position corresponding to the specified connecting holes. However, one fan no longer can meet the requirement for dispersing so much heat produced by a high-power power supply. Therefore, a dual fan B11, B12 design for the power supply B1 as shown in FIG. 2. In FIG. 2, after two fans B11, B12 are installed to the power supply B 1, there will be no remaining space for the design of the connecting holes, and thus manufacturers have to think of some other designs to fix the electronic device into position. These designs may ruin the existing external look of the power supply and limit the way of installing a power supply onto an electronic device appropriately.
Please refer to FIG. 3 for the current power supply sold in the market, and such power supply C1 is equipped with two fans C11 and C12 with the design of connecting holes. From the figure, it is obvious that the design of the connecting holes is unable to meet the requirement for a universal connection at the existing installation position of the electronic device. In other words, the computer power supply must be designed according to some other specification for its assembly and installation, and thus this type of power supply cannot fully meet the universal application and needs further improvements.